kidsnextdoorfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Dream Realm
The Dream Realm (also called the Dream World or Dream Land) is a peaceful subconcious world that exists in the minds and hearts of people. In a part of the Dream Realm that lies deep within peoples' souls is a place where elements are revealed by The Chronicler, and tested in people. History Firstborn Saga Nigel and Eva fainted and were taken to this realm in Final Preparations, where The Chronicler reminded them of the use of their elements. Later in the story, Angelie Granite fell asleep into this realm and learned earthbending from The Chronicler. In Legend of the Eight Firstborn, Mandy fell asleep and was taken to this realm and learned about her fearbending. Later, Matthew Dimalanta was taken here to learn more about his poisonbending, following their escape of Jurassic Jungle. During Team Brotherhood's trip to Vaporia, Danika Anderson was brought here to learn of shadowbending. When the main group makes it past the Sea Fleet, Sonic the Hedgehog is brought here to learn airbending. After the heroes' journey in Groudon Volcano, following their fight with Dimentia, Dimentia is brought there to learn spacebending. Nextgen Series In Miyuki's Dream, Miyuki Crystal is hit by a car and hospitalized. She is thrown into the Land of No Sadness, which appears as an illusion of her own life and world, except she is 3 inches tall. She learns to enjoy life with and love her friends and sister. The Chronicler later awakens her to reveal this realm in true form, and Miyuki makes the decision she wants to live, so she is allowed to come back to life. In Legend of the Seven Lights, Sheila Frantic's story arc, in its majority, takes place within the Hall of Doors of the Dream Realm. She goes on the adventure with Murfy and many other Dream Spirits to find Rayman and stop the evil Mr. Dark. Sugar later comes here and learns of her musicbending. Laws Sleeping Mortals The majority of the Dream World is created by people in the Waking World who go to sleep and have dreams. While a person can have any random dream, nearly all people develop their own primary dreamscape that befits their personalities or characteristics. Many mortals are unaware of their own dreamscapes as they are developed subconsciously, but if they dream them common enough, they still start to become self-aware and have more control over their own dreamscapes. Slumbering people are limited to the boundaries of their own dreamscape. They cannot go to other dreamscapes unless a Dream Spirit or Bubble Dreamer opens the Exit Portals in their scape. Bubble Dreamers themselves are able to freely travel dreamscapes, as their job is to hunt Nightmares. Each person has a Start Bed in their dreamscape; a bed that they will wake up from when they fall asleep in the real world. If a sleeping person wakes up, their dream body will disperse into bubbles and reform on the Start Bed, waiting for their waking body to sleep again. However, if they wake up while in a different dreamscape, their dreamself will remain in that dreamscape. If a person that was physically in the Dream World fell asleep, their dreamself would appear from their physical body. Dream Spirits Dream Spirits are able to travel between dreamscapes freely. However, they can only enter the real world through special means (i.e. the Protoon or being called by their Creator). Dream Spirits will not survive in the real world for very long if they are not bound to a mortal dreamer/creator. Dream Spirits are able to physically harm people in the real world. However, if a real person were to physically enter the Dream World, they could not be harmed by spirits, nor could they harm spirits. However, real people can destroy landscapes in the Dream World, and they could touch spirits normally. Switching Realities A Dream Spirit could become real if a real person were to die while physically in the Dream World. Since Dream Spirits cannot harm real people in this world, the real person must commit suicide. The person's dead body will become a portal for any Dream Spirit to enter reality. Any spirit that had incredible power that was only accessible in the Dream World could use their power in the real world. If there was a particular way to die in a dreamscape developed by a Worldbuilder, then real people would be bound by that rule, and a Dream Spirit could seize their existence. For example, in the Guertena Gallery, a real person would get a rose that represents their life force. If that rose dies, the person will die. Locations Chronicler's Realm The Chronicler's Realm is an area that lies deep in peoples' souls. The Chronicler searches and chooses benders he deems special, puts them to sleep at unpredictable times, and trains them in their element (even if they have fair mastery already), as well as their spiritual side. At the end of his trial, the bender looks into a Pool of Light to see with their next path lies. Visitors: *Nigel Uno and Eva Roberts (during Final Preparations) *Angelie Granite (on way to Brotherhood H.Q.) *Mandy McKenzie (while sailing close to the Pirate Party) *Matthew Dimalanta (after escaping Jurassic Jungle) *Mikaela Corella (after The Quads came to New Island, following Naval Storm) *Danika Anderson (on way to Vaporia) *Sonic the Hedgehog (following the Sea Fleet) *Dimentia Z. Winkiebottom (following Nigel and co.'s adventure in Groudon Volcano *Harvey McKenzie (briefly; following Gnaa battle) *Jagar King (alongside other Chronicler "students", during Isle of Elements) *Vaati (visited with other Chronicler "students", 15 years before Nextgen) *Miyuki Crystal (during Miyuki's Dream) *Sugar (after the events of Dressrosa) Raymanland Raymanland is the most populace region of the Dream World where many of its denizens and species dwell. It is named for its hero, Rayman, and is where the Great Protoon is honored and protected. Hall of Doors The Hall of Doors is the byway that connects all dreamscapes in the Dream World. It is a lush forest under eternal nighttime and stars, where a still river flows and bares portals into these worlds. This area serves as the hub-world for Sheila's story in Seven Lights. The Hall also links to the waking world, where parts of the river have Waking Water, and where it warps ultimately depends on where the dreamer's body is. Dreamscapes The dreamscapes are what the Dream Realm primarily consist of. They are individual worlds that were subconsciously created by dreaming mortals, and their environments represent those people. List of dreamscapes and their owners: *Toons in Trouble *Christmas Dream - Suki Crystal *Land of Toads - Don Gero *Night Castle - Ragus *Death Highway - Sipa *Fly High Tower - Fybi Fulbright *Mado no Nikki - Madotsuki *Picture City - April Goldenweek *Olden West - Kimaya Heartly *Fairy Glade - Mavis Vermillion *Awesome City - Dillon York Subconscious The Subconscious is the area within a person's mind where their very soul dwells. The soul inside the body is always in slumber, so that their physical bodies can lie awake. It is from the Subconscious that the person unknowingly formulates their dreamscape. However, when a person contacts with their spiritual self, they are able to directly enter their Subconscious. The Subconscious itself usually appears as a barren landscape, with a particularly designed floor and sky, which usually represents their element or soul. If the mortal were possessed by a demon, or sharing their body with another soul, that soul would live in the Subconscious, watching as their host bodies perform their daily actions. If both souls are awake inside the Subconscious, they are able to fight each other for control of the body. Examples: *Nerehc Onu (alongside Ghirahim, fought the Demise/Malladus combination) *Dillon York (fought Malevolous Djinn when she tried to possess him) *Cheren Uno (spoke with his Demon State shadow and convinced him to cooperate with him) *Melody Jackson (wandered through Lapis's Subconscious while she was inhabiting her gem) Sea of Bubbles The Sea of Bubbles exists in the sky above all dreamscapes. While they appear as tiny stars from the ground, in actuality, they are millions of bubbles that contain Nightmares or evil spirits which were imprisoned by Bubble Dreamers. The monsters sleep for eternity, unless the bubbles were popped by outside interference. Bill Cipher is among such monsters. End of the Road End of the Road is a bar that exists in a plane of nonexistence. It is inhabited by Creations who were ultimately forgotten by their Creators and/or the world. These even include characters scrapped by Gamewizard or other authors. Architecture Areas in the Dream Realm take a variety of miscellaneous forms, such as tundra, swamp, buildings, depending on the dreamer. However, everything in the Dream Realm consists of bubbles, bubbles which are subconsciously spawned from dreaming mortals and take the form of their dreamscapes. The Dream Spirits are also born from these bubbles. Dream Spirits The Dream Spirits are the thousands of sub-species which populate the Dream World. They are given birth, either consciously or subconsciously, by the dreaming mortals who, in the same manner, created their world. Although referred as "spirits", they are mortal beings by their terms. Lums Lums are the main life force of the Dream Realm, and essentially the "souls" the spirits possess. When a Dream Spirit dies, their soul exists in the form of a Lum. Stories It's Appeared *Fairy Sisters (Lapis's Subconscious) *Final Preparations *Legend of the Eight Firstborn *Miyuki's Dream *Legend of the Seven Lights **Seven Lights: The Side Stories **On The Way **Seven Lights: The Last *The Horrorverse *Operation: REVERT (Chapter 3) Trivia *Nigel and Eva were the only characters who came here together on their first time. *In the original draft of Firstborn, Morgan Catherine comes to Dream Realm instead of Mika. *In the original draft of Gamewizard's series, in the rewritten Operation: Z.E.R.O., Grandfather would have possessed Rachel, and she would have battled him inside her Subconscious. *Tanatos calls the Dream World "a phony Spirit World", just as sleep is a simulation of death. *Jagar King is the only "chosen" bender who didn't go to Dream Realm to learn his element, and instead was trained by Clockwork. But he still joined the other benders in going to Dream Realm. Category:Locations Category:Gamewizard2008's Pages Category:Crossover Locations Category:Firstborn Stages Category:Seven Lights Stages Category:Realms Category:Creations Category:Dreamscapes